Endoscopic ultrasound has undergone a rapid pace of development, now being used for the diagnosis and treatment of a wide variety of medical problems. As an endoscope can reach a location in the intestinal tract, closer than any skin surface, there is an opportunity to image from a closer location, and to obtain a tissue sample, using a biopsy needle and implement a variety of treatments. But due to an expense of greater than $200,000 for a complete system, endoscopic ultrasound systems are generally restricted to major hospitals. Endoscopes, however, are used in physicians' offices, most outpatient surgery centers and virtually all hospitals.